Power Rangers: Purplefall
by CillianChamp
Summary: Inspired by Batman Knightfall. 4 months after the battle, Lorcan was forced by the Rangers to stay away from them and focus on both school and basketball. Until his father gave him the ultimate choice, betray the Power Rangers or Fight a monster known as Sargent Chip Ice.


Four months after the battle against the Doomsday Megazord, Lorcan's meeting up with the Rangers after school. He's working on his plans for winter break, Saturday's the day to reunite with his father.

"Finally, Winter break." Said Jason.

"Yeah. I can finally reunite with my dad." Said Lorcan. "I know I haven't seen him since he disown me."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Said Jason. "Just Lay low."

"Jason, it's just my dad." Said Lorcan. "All he ever wanted was to spend time with me."

"Lorcan. It's going to be alright." Said Jason.

"Okay." Said Lorcan. "I'll see you later at Krispy Kremes, I'm meeting my dad at the park."

"Okay, see you later." Said Jason.

Lorcan's walking out of school to go to the park to meet up with his father. While he arrived at the park, he sees a black limousine. He was amazed by that. A Man walked out and see him. He has brown hair with a blue suit and a dark red tie. His shoes are brown.

"Son." Said the Man.

"Hi, Dad." Said Lorcan. "It's been like what, seven years?"

"Yes. I'm also came here to tell you that congratulations for winning our little wager." Said Mr Darcy.

"Thanks, it's because I won because I got through middle school." Said Lorcan.

"You know that I know I was a little hard on you yesterday." Said Mr Darcy. "You don't have to work for your family to make me proud."

"Thanks Dad. I'm on a school's basketball team." Said Lorcan.

"Ah, Congratulations Son." Said Mr Darcy who's congratulating him.

"Yeah, I only played one game." Said Lorcan.

"Did you win?" Asked Mr Darcy.

"Yeah, it's a good game." Said Lorcan. "You know I've heard that this town has colourful citizens known as The Power Rangers saved the world with a help from a mysterious purple one."

"Yes. I heard." Said Mr Darcy. "The Purple Warrior's one of them. What if I told that Warrior, I can make him against the Rangers?"

"Dad, that's just a cruellest plan. He's a hero." Said Lorcan.

"I know. It's just the Purple Warrior needs a special pain I'm going to deliver from my group of three Rangers that I have created." Said Mr Darcy.

"No, Dad. Don't, please." Said Lorcan.

"Okay, I won't." Said Mr Darcy. "Listen, I got to get going. We'll talk later at the hotel downtown, come to my penthouse and invite the Purple Warrior."

"Okay. Said Lorcan.

At Krispy Kreme's, The Rangers are having some doughnuts.

"Okay. Zordon told us that if Lorcan loses a battle, he has to give up for a while." Said Trini.

"And what will he do?" asked Kimberly.

"I think he might focus on helping us how to defeat the bad guys instead of fighting with us." Said Billy.

Lorcan walked in and meet up with the Rangers.

"Hey guys." Said Lorcan who's greeting them.

"Hey, I thought you were going to catch up with your dad." Said Billy.

"Yeah but he's acting really strange about something." Said Lorcan.

"What is it?" asked Jason.

Lorcan sits down beside Zack and whispers to them.

"He wants the Purple Warrior to turn against the Power Rangers." Said Lorcan who's whispering to them.

"What?" asked Trini.

"Yeah." Said Lorcan. "He told me that if I betrayed you, he'll make me join the elite group of Power Rangers that he created."

"Are you going to join him?" asked Jason.

"No. No I won't." Said Lorcan. "I have my own group. Which are you guys."

"Well, it's your choice." Said Kimberly. "What else did he say?"

"He wants the Purple Warrior to have a talk with him at the Penthouse down at the hotel." Said Lorcan.

"Looks like, you got to morph to visit him at that hotel downtown." Said Jason.

"Okay, I'll tell him and the answer is no." Said Lorcan.

At the hotel, Mr Darcy's in the penthouse, he's looking at his mirror until The Purple Warrior.

"Hey, Mr Darcy, look up." Said the Purple Warrior.

"Well I never, The Purple Warrior." Said Mr Darcy. "I can't believe it! You're just the ranger I wanted to see. Did you talk to Lorcan?

"Yep. I want to help you, Mr Darcy, I really, really do. I can't join your group of Rangers. Not yet." Said the Purple Warrior.

"Excuse me?!" Asked Mr Darcy.

"It's too dangerous. If your rangers become more powerful and stronger, you could die." Said the Purple Warrior. "But it could do something worse."

"Alright. Alright, how much?" Asked Mr Darcy.

"How much what?" Asked the Purple Warrior in confusion.

"How much do you want? Name it. A boat? A plane? Money? How much do you want?" Asked Mr Darcy.

"I don't want your money, I just don't." Said the Purple Warrior. "Look I'm trying to protect you right now, I am."

"No, you are trying to protect yourself." Said Mr Darcy who's getting angry.

"Look, we just need a bit more time to think of something else." Said the Purple Warrior. "You can just calm down."

"I DO NOT HAVE TIME!" Said Mr Darcy who shows the Purple Warrior his bad side.

"I'm sorry." Said the Purple Warrior.

The Purple Warrior leaves the room and goes to his zord.

"YOU'RE A FRAUD, PURPLE WARRIOR!" Said Mr Darcy who became angry and shows his angry side.

Lorcan was sad after hearing his dad's furious words and returns home.

Back at his home apartment, He kept thinking about his family before he became the Purple Warrior. But he kept thinking of his mother who sadly died because of a serial killer. Unlike his father, his mother was loving and kind. She doesn't like his father's being obsessed with his work at the restaurant that he owned.


End file.
